Till We Meet Again
by DaRkAnGeL11
Summary: Jeez, I'm REALLY REALLY bad at summaries. Well...let's see...Van triggers the pendant to sent Hitomi back to Fanelia. But is she still the same girl he fell in love with? Who is invading Fanelia once more?
1. Wishing Away

TILL WE MEET AGAIN *co-written* with Ccslilazngirly

Author Notes: When Hitomi is having a conversation with her mom, the Japanese translation is at the bottom. This is my first Escaflowne fanfiction(co-written with my cousin that is)...so please be kind. Read & Review. *pouting and giving the puppy dog eyes* Pretty please with CHEERY on top?!?!

~Fanelia~

_'Till we meet again.' _That's what she told me before she was taken into the blue pillar light and was returned back to the Mystic Moon. Her home.

*sigh* _It's been a while since I've seen her. Oh, how I wished to have her to hold in my arms again._

Her soft, silky auburn hair; her emerald sea-green eyes; and her smooth, creamy skin haunts me in my dreams every night. I've had many sleepless nights because of her. My love for her words cannot describe. I would give anything just to have her by my side again.

~Mystic Moon~

Hitomi sat on her window sill, staring up at the stars. _'Till we meet again'_, _that's what I told him, but did I mean it? Did it come from my heart.....or my head?.....I love him...I do...I just realized it...' _She mentally kicked herself. 

"How could I just realized what I had felt for Van?! How could I? Where was my head? Where was my heart?!" She shouted out loud. 

A knock came from outside her door. 

"Honey,?" Her mother's sweet and kind voice echoed through Hitomi's door and into her ears. "Daijoubu desu ka? Douka hita no?"

"I'm fine mother! I'm just thinking out loud to myself." Hitomi reply calmly. 

"Oh...alright then dear. Well, if you need my help with anything feel free to ask. I'll be in my bedroom if you need me. Don't stay up too late! You need your rest!" Hitomi's mother answer with worries.

Worried that Hitomi might be going insane over this "Van" guy she keeps on babbling nonstop about these past few months.

"Yes, mother, I will! Goodnight and sweet dreams!" Hitomi implied with little hope in her tone that she might get some rest. 

~Fanelia~

Van sat on a cliff under the stars envying every single star the shimmered over his head. Van absentmindedly fiddled with the pendant that Hitomi gave to him before she was taken by the blue pillar light back to the Mystic Moon, wishing away these simple words...

_'I should've told her, argh! I hate myself! I would've rather preferred to tell her how I felt and be rejected instead of not telling her at all and feeling this way right now. If only I had one more chance to tell her, I'd take that chance in a second...no...I really should stop wishing...I mean....It's not like she'll return again....return here...return to me....' _

"Maybe....I should.......no....NO! I'm a prince soon to be king! Why should I dwell on these childish feelings?! That is not the proper etiquette a king was taught. Such childish feelings!"

__

'Are you happy now Hitomi? You made me felt this way that no other girl can. Oh, I would give anything just to hear your sweet beautiful voice again.' Van thought as a silent tear ran down his cheek. 

~Mystic Moon~

Hitomi started hearing the song "Ghost of you and me." She sighed and thought 'This is my song...It explains my predicament and exactly how I feel....Van...Can you hear this song? I hope so....

*sigh* _'Van, oh how I missed you. You never knew how much I loved you with all my heart. His raven black hair; his dark eyes; and his sweet yet annoying stubbornness.' _

*soft giggle* _'What I wouldn't give to hear some of his stubbornness again one last time.' _ Hitomi thought while she couldn't control the silent tears that ran down her cheek.

~Fanelia~

Van started hearing a strange melody in his head, the song was faint at first but it grew louder and louder with each passing second. Then he could make out the lyrics clearly. 

__

'What am I suppose to do with all these blues

Haunting me

Everywhere no matter what I do

Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow

I can't let go

When will this night be over?

I didn't mean to fall in love with you

And baby there's a name for what you put me through

It isn't love, it's robbery

I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me

Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by

Phantom ships 

Lost at sea and one of them is mine

Raising my glass I sing a toast to the midnight sky

I wonder why the stars don't seem to guide me

The ghost of you and me when will it set me free

I hear the voices call following footsteps down the hall

Trying to say what's left of my heart and soul---

Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow

I can't let go

When will this night be over?

I didn't mean to fall in love with you

And baby there's a name for what you put me through

It isn't love, it's robbery

I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me....'

As the silent tears ran down his cheek and the droplets of tears dripped on Hitomi's pendant. Tears of regret.

Then suddenly the pendant started to glow with an eerie red light. Glowing brighter and brighter each minute.

~Mystic Moon~

Hitomi suddenly notice that one star shone brighter than the others and shone somewhat highly unusual somehow...tonight... _'Maybe it's just my imagination.'_

Faintly, out of the darkness...a blue pillar light captures Hitomi into it's light and whisk her away to Fanelia. 

It sent Hitomi flying out of the light.....then surrounds her body once more She falls and hit her head hard becoming unconscious and then everything disappears into the pitch of blackness. Her body, laying outside in the middle of an open valley nearby Van's castle.

A few hours past, Hitomi began to stir. She opened her eyes halfway and took in her surroundings and whereabouts. 

"This place...it's so familiar...Where am I? What happen?"

Off in the distance, she can hear a soft clip-clop clip-clop clip-clop, that got louder every second! 

"What's that strange noise? Is it coming my way?" 

__

'What are you doing? Why aren't you moving? GET UP!!!' Her mind shouted. 

Hitomi tried to lift herself up. But failed. "My ankle! I can't feel it!" 

Author's Note: Okay, Here are all the translation words when Hitomi was talking to her mom. So...Did ya like or not. Flames are welcome. Tell me what *YOU* think. If there a part in the story that you didn't quite understand, email me k? Chapter 2 is coming up real SOON!!! I PROMISE!!! Till then, laterz! ~*~DaRk AnGeL~*~

Daijoubu desu ka - means are you alright?

Douka hita no – means is something wrong? 

****


	2. Lost Memories

Author's Note: Hey! I'm sorry if this took a long time to get posted. I had the idea but didn't know where to start. I apologize for the delay. Also a BIG thanks to the people who took their time to read this story and review!!!

~Hitomi's Chamber~

"Van, NO! Watch out! Behind You!" 

"Huh? Hitomi, what's wrong?"

"Look out!" 

A horseman in a dark cloak came riding on a Dark Sterrier holding a long majestic sword plunging it into Van. Van jumped back on his feet ready to defend his Hitomi and himself. The horseman plunged forward which made him fall on top of Van. Which made Van toppled over. Both wrestled while still attacking each other for their sword. Clash and clank can be heard very noisily from the titanium steel of both swords. 

Dark clouds formed and swirled around on top of where the threesome stood. Blood splattered on the hard, spoiled ground. The estrange horseman knew the Young King would never stop until his beloved is safe and unharmed. But he knew he would never stop until his goal is achieved. Avenge the death of Folken. The Young King shall die in front of his beloved's eyes. Mark my words. 

Hitomi watched as the gruesome scene set before her. Van fighting the mysterious horseman while bravely protecting her. Her nerves failed her, stunned in position, _'He really does love me. I have to help him. But what can I do?' _ Suddenly a hand from behind fiercely grabbed her forming a bruise in her arm. 

"Give it up Van Fanel, or this young girl dies." the rasped voice hollered. Nudging Hitomi with his dagger by her throat ready to slash it if Van made a false move. 

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

"Ahh, but that's where you're wrong my friend. I believe that this is the same girl from the Mystic Moon who helped you saved Fanelia. Is she not?"

Van gazed down at the hard ground, wishing he had made Hitomi stayed with Allen. But no, he had to be stubborn and believed that there was still something between them. The image of them kissing under the bridge wandered back into his mind. Then out of the blue, the estrange horseman capture Van's sword from his grasp and into his. His quick agility took Van by surprise that he didn't have time to react. The horseman then plunged Van's own sword against him with the Fanelian crest embalmed on it into Van. The Young King died along with his country up in flames once more. 

Hitomi watched as the Young King die upon her eyes. She watched in horror as the horseman withdrew the sword from Van's guts and then took it to sliced Van's throat. "NO!!! Van...! You murdering bastards!" as tears of blood ran down her cheek.

"NO!!!" Hitomi screamed as she fiercely snapped her eyes open. "It....it was....it was....it was just a dream...? Van....who is he? The name sounds so familiar."

She took a moment to catch her breath before taking in her surroundings. She found herself in a large yet elegant room and couldn't help but let out a "WoW," under her breath.

She found herself inhaling the deep, yet rich fragrance of orchids surrounding the room. As she scan the room she saw beautiful antique furniture neatly arrange. She then found herself gazing upon a gleaming peachy lavender full-skirted ball gown neatly hung with a white feather sitting on top of it.

Hitomi couldn't help but jump out of the comfortable bed and run towards the beautiful dress. She held up the gown to the sunlight and admire the skilled artwork in the gown.

"Wow, it's made from silk. Lavender, my favorite color. Who ever picked this must have great taste,"

"Lady Hitomi, I see you like the dress that King Van chose for you to wear for tonight's banquet in your honor." Came a voice from the door that startled her from her thoughts.

__

'Van...that name...where have I heard that name before? Wait a minute...in my honor..?'

Hitomi turned around to find herself facing a maid. The maid had on a simple black dress with a frilly white apron. She had light black hair in a tight bun and looked like she was in her mid 20s.

"In my honor? What for?"

"Lady Hitomi, surely you must know. When King Van found you outside the castle walls, he as overjoyed to see that you've returned. Oh dear, I must go and prepare for tonight's banguet and stop ruining the surprise."

"But..."

"I'm sorry Lady Hitomi. I've already said more than enough required. I'll see you at tonight's banquet Lady Hitomi. If you need help with anything, just ask for Isabelle." said the servant who gave a curtsy and left the room.

"I might as well take a tour around the castle." Hitomi murmur to herself as she left the room a few moments later. 

Everywhere Hitomi went, people in strange clothes, guards or even servants either bowed or curtsy and said "Lady Hitomi". Now she was more confused than ever. She knew she was in a strange world. But how strange of this world was she in? 

A carriage pulled outside of the castle walls. Stepped out a girl in a fancy seamtress with a lace bodice around the top of her dress. Skilled artwork coiled all around her dress in rich blue that brought out the color in her eyes. Her beautiful golden hair shimmered in the sunlight. All guards interact their attention on the strange girl. 

_'Must be the princess. King Van would be lucky to marry a girl like that.' _some of them thought.

The Princess enter the newly rebuilt kingdom while her advisors follow her closely from behind to keep prying eyes off her beauty.

"Where am I suppose to meet this famous King Van, Mabrey?" the girl asks one of her advisors nonchalantly.

"In the Royal Council Room Princess Ariel which is where they are waiting for us. We must hurry!" reply Mabrey, one of the princess most loyal and trusted Advisor while ushering the young Princess to hurry.

~Royal Council Room~ 

"Why must I be here? I am not needed." Van asked wearily. 

"King Van, the Princess of Philistine is here for the marriage proposal. Please, let's not go through this again. We've already talked about you needing a Queen by your side to rule and an heir. You cannot rule this country alone." answered one the Royal Advisors.

"Yes, but I do not wish to marry someone that I do not love! That is not the way a marriage is about! I refused to marry the estrange Princess!"

Then enter Princess Ariel. _'That's what you think Van dear, but soon I'll be made Queen of Fanelia.' _She was the same the girl who made the jaws of the guards dropped by her sight. 

__

'She's beautiful...but not as beautiful compare to Hitomi. I can't wait to see her at tonight's banquet.' Van thought as the Princess slowly approached him.

"Princess Ariel Narcissien of Philistine I presume?" 

"You presume correctly King Van. May I say you've done a wonderful job of rebuilding Fanelia."

"Thank you Princess." Said Van feeling a little uneasy.

"Please, call me Ariel. I hear tonight there is a banquet in honor of Lady Hitomi's return?"

"Yes, there is. It should start very soon. Would you excuse me, I have to go check if the preparations are complete. I'll see you at tonight's banquet?" said while bowing.

"Of course, King Van." reply Ariel while giving a petit curtsy.

With that, Van left the Council Room. _'Thank goodness, I was about to suffocate with all the tensions in the atmosphere.' _Van sighed.

~Ariel's Chamber~

"In honor of Lady Hitomi eh? I presume she is just an ordinary yet mere girl trying to get some attention." Ariel sneer while giving her hair a final touch.

"Well, princess...she DID help King Van rescue and restore Fanelia. Including other countries as well. Also adding that she did come from the Mystic Moon. They are both heroes. I detect you treat her with respect. I hear King Van has some affection towards Lady Hitomi."

" Well thank you "Mr. Information"! If I have anymore questions, I guess I'll come to you! Lady Hitomi! That's all I hear these days! Stop your yapping about her! Mystic Moon? Some affection...ha! By tomorrow Van will be mine and no one else. You've seen my entrance at the castle gate. Everyone couldn't keep their eyes off me! Which means Van will too at tonight's banquet."

"Are you sure? I have heard that these two love each other."

"Enough with your yapping Mabrey! You can't believe everything you hear these days. Now, come. It's time for the banquet to begin in honor of what's her face." ordered Ariel while striding her gown towards the ballroom never knowing what awaited her there.

~*~

Okay, I know it seemed a bit confusing in this chapter. How did Hitomi ankle healed, and so quickly? Well, after Van found Hitomi, the doctors took and treated her ankle. And after a few days in deep slumber, don't you think it healed by now? I thought so. I'm sorry if I was cruel to Van about the whole slashing thing. But you got to admit, it caught your attention am I right? Okay, well that's all for now. If you are still confused about some things in here, just e-mail meh k? Till then, laterz! *DaRk AnGeL*

~*~


End file.
